The one who shouldn't be!
by chazza
Summary: A young teenager and a baby come into the lives of the charmed ones. Where did they come from and why do they look familar? (sorry I suck at summuries)
1. The one who shouldn't be!

Chapter 1  
  
A young teenage girl dropped into an attic from what appeared to be nowhere. She looks up expectantly and a creature drops in right after her. It lands 2 meters from her and is a little disorientated, the girl put her hands up and the creature freezes. She gets up from where she is crouched and has yet to notice her surroundings, she grabs the dagger which is hidden within the creatures clothes and she plunges it into the creatures heart. The creature explodes leaving behind ash and a scorch mark on the wooden floor. The girl looks up and takes notice of her surroundings "What the", her face clearly shows she is confused. She starts to pace "Ok, one minute woods and the next a...(looks around) an attic (shakes her head), this is major weird even for me". She goes to the attic door and opens it slightly.  
  
(Meanwhile in the Halliwell kitchen.)  
  
"Please I only need it for the arvo, not any longer, I won't scratch it, who do you take me for? I am not Phoebe" Piper gives Paige a funny look. "Any how if I hadn't been getting the spices for you in my car it wouldn't be getting fixed" Paige stated. "And it is my fault that you were speeding I suppose" Piper replied. A noise is heard in the attic. Both girls look at each "BOS", they start running towards the attic only to be bowled over by the girl seen before. "Oh shoot" The girl skidded into the wall. "Damn this just keeps getting better and better" she muttered. Piper looks the girl up and down and notes how young and pretty and a little messed up she is. "Who are you" Paige asks. The girl gets up and looks carefully at Paige the turns to Piper with a hint of recognition in her eyes. She turns back to Paige and replies "Me Who the hell are you?". Paige seems a bit taken aback and Piper just stands there curious. "I live here which is more than I can say for you, so who are you?". The girl seems to weigh up her options while she appears to be thinking she is also making small movements with her hands. The girl seems to suddenly make a decision and puts out her hand "Hi I'm Kellia and you are?". Piper steps forward and stops Paige from replying " I am Piper Halliwell and this is my sister Paige, nice to meet you Kellia ..." She leaves her sentence hanging in hope for a last name. Kellia doesn't give them a last name but instead smiles and says "Out of curiosity you don't by haps have a sister named Phoebe now would you?". Paige steps back for a second as if trying to decide whether or not this child is a threat. "How did you know about Phoebe?" Piper suddenly like Paige comes to the conclusion that this child might be a threat. Kellia notices their reactions and takes a step backwards, she suddenly looks nervous and looks up " Oh shit, gotta run, their coming" And with that she runs out the door but skids to halt when she sees what's outside. Paige and Piper hear Kellia scream and they hear the thud of the door. They both rush to open it and Kellia falls inside and a demon close behind. Piper lifts her hands and the demon explodes into thin air. Kellia has a nasty gash on the side of her face and is unconscious. "Well I guess that rules out One of the things she is" Paige declares. Piper doesn't seem to hear Paige but is instead examining Kellia. She is thinking out loud " Long brown hair, blue eyes, streak of independence who does she remind me of?" Paige comes over and looks at the girl too, just then Phoebe comes in "Hey I'm hom..Oh my god what happened did you call Leo?" She crouches down beside Kellia. Piper and Paige quickly look at each other "oops" they both start shouting "LEO LEO". 


	2. Finding out Who?

Chapter 2  
  
"LEO LEO"  
  
Suddenly blue orbs appear beside Piper and Leo emerges. "Hey what's up" Leo asks and then notices Kellia beside Phoebe "Oh ok hang on" He puts his hand on her and the familiar light comes from his hands and the cut quickly disappears. Phoebe looks into Kellia's face just as she wakes up. Kellia doesn't seem to notice anyone but Phoebe. " Oh my god Pheebs you would never believe what I dreamed" She exclaims still not noticing where she still is. Phoebe thinking she can use this, replies "and what was that?" she strokes the girls head. " Well I was fighting Jeremy and I killed him and when I looked up I was in an attic and I came downstairs and there was this strange lady named Paige and oh my god (she starts to cry and phoebe hugs her and looks at Paige) Mum was there but she didn't say that her name was Margaret Pheebs you told me her name was that, but she said it was..." She stops when she notices the other occupants of the room. "Oh shii(she looks at Phoebe)ooot" She jumps up and looks at Phoebe again "Your not my Phoebe who are you what did you do to me?". Phoebe looks at Piper and asks Kellia " Sweetie we don't know how you got here that is what we are trying to find out,(she walks over to her) What's your name sweetie?" Kellia looks at her and puts her hands up again to see if they would freeze defeated she replies with an air of pride " My name is Prudence Kellia Melinda Patricia Jones" but everyone calls me Kellia cause I don't like the name Prudence it makes me sound like a snob." Kellia then turns around and looks at the people in the room and sees the shock on their faces "What". Piper goes to the girl and asks her the million dollar question "Who are your parents?" Kellia looks at Phoebe as if for reassurance and then turns back to the group "Well Phoebe is kind of my mum although I suppose you would technically call her my aunt". Phoebe looks at Piper and sees that Piper has already worked it out as well because they both have tears running down their eyes, Paige doesn't seem to have caught on yet except for the whole first and middle names thing." My dad was a um white um I know this ( Phoebe seeing the girl struggling finishes the sentence "Lighter") yeah that's it my dad was a whitelighter but I don't know who he is cause Pheebs didn't want to tell me. I do know that I wasn't supposed to be born which is why we went on the run". Piper interjected "On the run, on the run from what".  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kellia continued "Well after my brother was born he was taken when he was um (counts on her fingers)4 years old when the source took him. The ..(pauses for a minute) elders told my dad that they weren't aloud to have any more children for fear of evil getting it and if they did the elders would destroy it. My mum well she was already 2 months pregnant with me ( she looks tearfully to Piper).. So they performed a spell and put me into Pheebs, I was still mums because I was her and dads blood but I would be born from Pheebs. It took me a while to understand that, see when I was in the womb I kind of rejected to the idea and I was a pain in the. to Pheebs. I was constantly kicking and giving her weird cravings. Any way I was born and the elders just thought I was Pheebs baby and they didn't think anything of it. I don't think they ever really knew." She stoped talking and took a look at how her story was affecting everyone. Piper was now sitting on Leo laps with their hands entwined both had tears running down their face . Paige was also sitting on a couch looking like she was about to burst into tears. Phoebe she was sitting next to Kellia holding her hand for support, she seemed to have a connection with this young girl the instant she met her.  
  
After seeing this Kellia wiped her nose on her sleeve and continued. "Well I was born on September the 1st, (she looks up and smiles) I was a fathers day baby. My dad had to keep his happiness down considering I was supposed to be his niece not his daughter and my mum well she was just as happy as she could be because I was her supposed niece after all. Pheebs told me that the day I was born was the happiest in every ones life. She didn't tell me much about my mum but she told me enough to get me by and answered the questions I asked. Anyway I think I was about 1 and a half when the I got my first power, which considering who my real mother was is kinder funny, my first power was premonition. Everyone thought I would have the freeze power first, well everyone that knew. Phoebe was ecstatic that I got her power first." Phoebe interrupted "Excuse me I was ecstatic that you got visions, me, why wouldn't I be more ecstatic if you got an active power. How were you going to protect yourself with a passive power?" Piper glared at Phoebe " You were ecstatic because it would confirm to the elders that she was yours". Phoebe replied "Oh ok".  
  
Kellia noticed the tension and jealousy and she continued " yeah well anyway, I got that when I was 1 and a half not that I remember but I defiantly remember my second power because that was the best and worst day in my life!" Paige finally spoke "Best and Worst?" Kellia stated "Best and worst! See I was 3 and I kinda remember it, it is my earliest memory though the faces are all fuzzy. I had walked down the stairs when a demon had entered but neither me nor mum (not phoebe) had seen it, at that time I was calling Phoebe mum but I walked up to (She turns to Piper) you and I said mummy up. Well you burst into tears which gave him the opportunity to strike" Piper got up from where she was on Leo's lap and hugged Kellia to her chest making soothing noises as the girl burst into sobs. "Hey it's ok I am not dead here I am alive and we can change it, but we need to know the rest of the story". Kellia sat up again but this time holding Pipers hand and she wiped her tears and continued; " Well his strike was very accurate and dad he couldn't save you and while he was trying the demon he blinked upstairs to her (she points to Paige) room well at least I am guessing it would be since I don't know her very well and stabbed her as well and killed her. Phoebe wasn't home and when the demon came for me dad was too distraught to help so I kept backing up and when he fired a ball at me I put my hands up and everything just froze. Dad he noticed and when the ball came towards me he yelled which made me put my hands up and he got up and plunged the knife into the demon and he picked me up and hugged me. See the bad thing is, is when I was getting comforted this man orbed in behind dad and shot and arrow at him he would have got me but I was there and then I wasn't I was with Pheebs, I didn't know what happened. 


	3. What about Wyatt?

Chapter 4  
  
"I didn't know what happened."  
  
Paige whispered "You orbed". "Yeah, I orbed to where I though was safest. Pheebs said when she saw me standing there covered in my fathers blood and crying she freaked out and she knew and she grabbed me and we took off. We never came back here again. I lived in Europe travelling from city to city every year until I somehow got here. How is it that you are all alive?" She finished and asked. Everyone took in a deep breath and looked at each other, Paige finally looked at Kellia and asked "What year is it where you are from and how old are you?" Kellia thought this was a weird question " I am 13 and it is September the 3rd 2020, why can't you remember the date? Piper voiced " that is what I thought, well not that date but that you were from the future, so out of curiosity did you ever meet your brother and what was his name?" Kellia looked at her and replied " he is the source I don't want to meet him and his name is Wyatt". Pheebs and Paige burst out laughing "You named your son Wyatt Wyatt". Kellia looked at them like they were idiots "no they didn't he is Wyatt Halliwell I use Jones so that no one knows I am a Halliwell". Piper smiles and looks at her sister "My god Wyatt Wyatt what do you people think I am". Kellia suddenly looks like she remembered something " Oh no Palia" She takes off running in the direction of the attic. Piper, Phoebe and Paige follow close at foot. Kellia skids to a halt in front of a chest in the attic, the sisters are close behind. Piper asks quietly "Whose Palia?" Kellia replies "My responsibility". She goes around the back of the trunk and picks up something in a blanket hidden from the sisters, the thing in the blanket stirs and then lets out a cry. "Shhh it's ok Palia I'm here" Kellia attempts to sooth the infant. The three sister stare at Kellia and Pheebs asks "Who's child" Kellia turns around and looks down at the bundle then at Pheebs "Yours silly, you didn't really think it was mine". Piper and Paige both look relieved while Phoebe looks somewhat shocked. " My My baby when how who what.". Kellia hands the baby to Pheebs who takes it somewhat awkwardly. Phoebe looks at the youngster, she (the baby) opens her eyes, phoebe notes they are deep shade of brown and she has a tuft of dark brown hair on her head. Phoebe lays the baby on the ground and opens the blanket, underneath the child is in a pink little outfit, she counts her fingers and toes and the child lets out a little giggle at the movements of its mother. Just then a crash is heard and everyone but Phoebe rush down the stairs Phoebe hears the commotion but is too involved with her child to go. She hears Paige yell "COLE!" and she hears a thud. She gets up, picks up the child who snuggles into her breast and goes back to sleep, she walks down the stairs. She sees Cole on the ground rubbing his head "Geez what did you hit me with?" Phoebe ignores what her sisters' say and goes over to Cole with the baby and kisses him on the cheek, Cole looks at Phoebe then at the baby "Who's kid?" Phoebe looks at Kellia then at Cole and whispers "Yours". 


	4. The past she shall go

Chapter 5  
  
Kellia looked up at that and stuttered " How How dddid you know that". Phoebe looks at her and smiles, "I would know Coles' features if I were blind". She stares at Cole and he smiles at her and looks down at their future child. "So does that mean we get a happy ending?" he says out aloud not really asking any one. Kellia looks up for a second and is seen to be having hard to time dealing with that question or the answer to that question. Piper sees this and grabs Kellia hand and drags her away leaving the happy couple to look at the infant.  
  
Piper looks at Kellia and asks her the question everyone wants to know "Well come on tell me the answer!" Kellia looks at her past mum and smiles and says (obviously lying through her teeth) "Of course they do". Piper stares at her and contemplates how to confront her for a few minutes. "Hey I know that you aren't telling the truth (puts her hand on her shoulder) come on sweetie you can tell me." She looks up at her and then orbs out. Piper stands there dumbfounded.  
  
Kellia orbs to the attic behind the big chest and sits there with her legs up to her chest and starts to quietly sob. She takes a few deep breathes and then just lays her head on her legs and stares.  
  
Meanwhile Piper walks back in to the room where the others are discussing or more like arguing about what to do about Palia. Piper walks up to where Leo is still sitting and sits beside him, he puts an arm around her. She gets real close and leans in to whisper in his ear "Can you find out where Kellia is?" Leo looks at and looks puzzled but nods his head and he concentrates and then replies "she is in the attic but I don't think you should go up there right now". Piper looks at him smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek "I need to know something but I will give her a few minutes".  
  
Meanwhile Kellia gets up and walks to the book of shadows she stands in front of it and mumbles some words that can't be heard. The pages of the book start to turn and a page that has never been seen is now seen. It shows the time travel spell but it is very different, Kellia stops on this page and starts reading. The spell is to travel into the future and Kellia shakes her head and goes to a table in the attic and gets a pen and paper and she writes; Because there is a future I want, Let me be able to go, so I can help her say no and be alive for ... "damn it that isn't good" She tears the paper up and tries again;  
  
The past is where I will go For my mum it is so So her sister can live For this is the only gift I can give.  
  
With the last line read a bright light surrounded her and she disappeared from sight. 


	5. Where has she gone

Chapter 6  
  
She reappeared in the exact same place where she started and she looked around and exclaimed "did it work?". She slowly opens the attic door and peers out she hears a commotion downstairs. She slowly makes her way down the stairs not too sure how she is going to explain herself. She round the lounge room and enters the kitchen where quite a younger version of Piper sits. Kellia stands still for a second then changes her mind and orbs out. She orbs outside behind a bush. She stands up brushes herself off and walks up to the door step. "Ok hi I'm Kellia your future daughter" Shakes her head "Nah that won't work, how about hi do I look familiar" Shakes her head again and then instead of continuing she knocks. She mumbles to herself "deep breath your fine breathe in breathe out". While she is saying this the door quietly opens and Prue looks out and looks at the girl with amusement "Hello what can I do for you". Kellia turns around startled, she looks at Prue and just stares dumbfounded. Prue chuckles "Well it isn't often that I struck someone dumb but I am going to have to pass you off to one of my sisters as I am running late for work (she yells behind her) Pheebs Door".  
  
Kellia visibly relaxes at the mention of her surrogate mums name. Prue rushes out and apologises and walks quickly to her car. Phoebe comes to the door, Kellia takes a step back and gasps when she sees a much younger version of Phoebe "Whoa" she exclaims. Phoebe stares at her like Prue but instead asks "So what can I do for you?" Kellia doesn't quite know how to explain so she just says " um I have no idea how to ask you this but what year is it?" Phoebe face shows she is puzzled and she looks at Kellia and says "1998 why what year is it where you are from?" Phoebe jokes not really understanding what the girl standing in front of her is asking. Kellia whispers back "2020". Phoebe hears the whisper and yells "Piper I think you should see this". She ushers Kellia in and sits her in the lounge room when Piper enter saying "This better be important I have to go to Quake and I can't deal with witc." she stops mid sentence when she sees Kellia. "Hello and who might this be?" She raises an eyebrow at Phoebe. Phoebe replies "Haven't gotten that far yet, I only got as far as she is from 2020." Piper looks at Pheebs "2020 huh and I am Elvis Presley". Phoebe looks at her and then at the girl "Ok fine I see your point". Kellia interrupts " If you want me to prove I can't really because I don't know much about you (she points to Piper) but I can probably tell nearly anything about Pheebs". Phoebe looks at her for a second and begins to question her "Ok what am I". Kellia smiles "Oh come off it that is an easy one, you are a charmed one, a witch with the power of premonition and Lev.. sorry you don't have that yet do you?" Phoebe askes "Lev. Lev what?" "Never mind next question?" Piper asks "Ok this isn't a question about Phoebe what is your name, full name?" Piper leans in to Phoebe and whispers "Don't forget the truth spell is on". Kellia looks at them suspiciously and replies "Prudence Kellia Melinda Patricia J Jo jo Halliwell Wyatt huh why can't I say the fake last name?" Piper looks very taken back and Phoebe smiles knowingly. "Because there is a truth spell on, so you're a Halliwell Wyatt huh so whose kid are you?" she asks.  
  
Kellia looks scared and tries to cover her mouth but the words can be heard "Piper and Leo's". Piper smiles and says "Leo huh told you Phoebe". Kellia looks confused "Pheebs and Leo (she turns to Phoebe) you never told me that you liked my dad". Phoebe goes bright red and backs up then suddenly realizes something "Why do you know more about me then your own mother?". She looks up and tells her story once again to the same people except adding the time travel part. Phoebe stays quiet the whole time she tells the story and Piper realizes the question no one had asked.  
  
"But how did you get into the past which is our future in the first place?" 


	6. Who is stopping her?

Chapter 7  
  
"Well I can't really tell you as I don't really know how to explain." Kellia tells them but she smiles and says " I don't think it really matters how I got here just why?" Phoebe asks the question "Alright why?". Kellia smiles and says "Well the way I figure it if Pru doesn't die.." Piper interrupts "Prue dies When How Why?" Piper starts to get teary eyed. Kellia looks at her and tries to answer her question "Well there is this demon named.." Just then a brilliant white flash lights up the area next to Kellia and a hand covers her mouth. "Uh Uh Uh no changing the future little one.."  
  
(Sorry guys but I thought it would be good to leave it there and yeah I know short and probably sucky.)  
  
To be continued 


	7. Bye sis

Chapter 8  
  
Piper and Phoebe both look at the new comer and Piper recognises her immediately "Phoebe!!" Future Phoebe looks up and smiles and says "Hey sis (she turns to Kellia) Hey you know better then this I of course will remember this, didn't you think I would work out what you were doing?" Kellia looks at her aunt and tears start running down her eyes "I just wanted to make things right, why would they give me this power if I can't change it". Phoebe and Kellia continue talking oblivious to Piper and Pheebs (Past Phoebe is now Pheebs).  
  
Piper and Pheebs look on astonished and Pheebs says "Oh my god look at me, I look so much... older). Piper looks at her Phoebe then at the future one and notices how Pheebs has more of an innocence about her whereas Phoebe seems grown up with a hardness and a softness about her. Piper clears her throat "Don't mean to inerupt but Kellia here was about to tell us something important" Pheebs pulls Piper to her for a second and whispers n her ear "It just occurred to me that she may be a demon try ." Piper nods and does a little flick of her hands and obviously nothing happens. Phoebe smirks "Just like me to think I'm a demon. Don't like what you see do you. Well Losing loved ones and running can do that". Piper looks up and says "Well if your not happy why can't we prevent what is to be". Phoebe smiles and says "In all my years as a witch I have learnt a few things. One There is always a reason behind what they (she looks up) do. Two we don't always agree with it and sometimes there is a way around it but in the end it always works out eventually and finally three we aren't allowed to change the past for personal gain, it only ends up making it worse." She looks at Kellia and says "Especially when I suddenly have a 17 year old daughter instead of a baby" Kellia turns beat red and says "Oops". Piper looks at Pheebs and then a Phoebe and says "You have a daughter to who?"  
  
Phoebe smiles and says "You know it is just like you. You are surprised at me for becoming mature but I had no choice (she has a glint of anger in her eye and one tear escapes her eyes) You all left me with your daughter. I had no choice. (she grabs Kellia and turns around to Piper. Pheebs has stayed quiet throughout this exchange)  
  
Piper looks at Phoebe with tears and tells her "I don't see how this is my fault, this hasn't even happened yet, we can change it, we don't have to die". Phoebe gives her a sad smile and says "I wish. (she stops and shakes her head) You won't remember any of this, I can't risk anybody else dying, our life isn't so bad we can manage" She pulls something out of her pocket and Piper sees it is a little bag. Piper looks scared for a minute and tells her "Please before you do this can I hug Kellia one last time" Phoebe waves her hand at Kellia and nods, Kellia rushes to her mother.  
  
Piper draws her into a hug and whispers in her ear "Write us a note to help us change this so that I don't die and I can have you, If it doesn't work know that I will always love you even after death." When they draw back they are both crying hard. Pheebs steps forward and says " Why can't we." She is stopped by Phoebe blowing dust in her face Phoebe smiles and says "Yeah I know" She turns to Piper and says "I always loved you and Prue and Paige you know". Piper envelops Phoebe in a hug. Phoebe leans out of the hug and blows dust in Piper's face and whispers "Goodbye sis". 


	8. Waking up

Chapter 9  
  
Kellia wakes up in her bed and remembers her dream except it seemed so real she gets up and walks into the kitchen and sees Phoebe. She looks at her and sits down and says "I had the weirdest dream. Phoebe turns around and gives her a big smile and says "It wasn't a dream but don't tell your mum (she turns and walks to the stairs and yells) Piper Paige Breakfast up and can you grab Palia.  
  
Paige comes down first holding the infant and looks at Phoebe and says "Why isn't Cole bringing her" Phoebe smiles proudly and says "Cole has a job interview". Piper comes down and gives Kellia a kiss "Hey sweetie did your brother get up". Kellia looks shocked for a few minutes and says "Br Brother.." Piper gives her a funny look "Yes you know he is about so high goes by the name of Wyatt." Phoebe goes to Kellia and whispers "What's wrong don't you remember". Kellia turns to Phoebe and says "It's weird it is like I have two memories and it is getting really muddled. Phoebe smiles and ruffles her hair and says to Piper "Don't worry she just had another fight about using magic with him once again." Piper laughs and says "see I told you we should have binded her power the same as Wyatt but no you wouldn't listen, you said it was a family decision "  
  
Kellia slaps her head "That's why he isn't evil". Piper looks at her worried she puts her hand on her head and says "Honey are you feeling alright. Maybe you shouldn't go to school today" Kellia laughs and then start crying she reaches for her mum and hugs her and holds on tight. She pulls back and says "I love you mum and everything is going to be ok now". 


	9. I don't remember

(I didn't want to write more but I keep getting people asking so if it suxs it's your own fault)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kellia starts to head to towards the school bus when Phoebe runs out after her. She pulls her aside and asks "Exactly how much is muddled (taps her head) in that head of yours)". Kellia looks at Phoebe with a mischief grin "Actually I can't really remember anything but the other life weird huh?" she shrugs and Phoebe looks very shocked. "What how can you not remember what about the things you said" Phoebe asks her. Kellie gives a shrug of the shoulders "What can I say I'm good at making things up".  
  
Phoebe looks at her worried she takes her hand and starts walking back to the house "Come on we have to tell your mum or else something can happen, especially if you don't know what happened since you were little".  
  
Kellia starts to protest and pull out of Phoebe's hand but Phoebe gives her a look that she knows all too well from years of seeing it. She gives in and with a muffled "Fine but it's your funeral" She gets dragged into the house.  
  
Piper is at the stove warming a bottle for her niece when Phoebe comes in with Kellia. Piper turns around puts her hands on her hips and says "Prudence Kellia Melinda Patricia Halliwell why aren't you on your way to school". Kellia is about to correct her with Jones and Phoebe notices this and puts her hand across her mouth and speaks for her. "Kellia is staying home today because we need to talk to you". Piper gives Phoebe a funny look "And when did you decide when my daughter can and can't go to school". Kellia gives her a funny teary look at the words her daughter. (Remember in this reality Piper gave birth to her not Phoebe because the elders never had a problem with it).  
  
Kellia gives Phoebe one of the looks which says "This is weird" and Phoebe gives a chuckle. Piper once again gives them a strange look and says "Ok what's with the no communication thing, since when did you two get all chummy." Phoebe looks at Piper and says "Well you see well for some reason I remember both of the realities and Kellia here only remembers the one". Piper gives a befuddled look and lets out a "huh?"  
  
Kellia stepped forward "you see I went back into time, we think that when I was getting chased in the forest I accidentally tripped my new power and bam I am in the attic and I am meeting the mother I hadn't seen since I was like 4. So kinda changed the future a little and I left Palia there and then I went further into the past cause I wanted Aunt Prue to live. I figure that didn't work cause Pheebs showed up and told me I couldn't and she made you guys forget and then I woke up here. But I don't remember here and Pheebs does".  
  
Piper looked and Kellia like she hadn't done in a while. She noticed her eyes seemed aged beyond her years through only the loss of loved ones can bring. Piper looked at Phoebe but didn't see as much of a difference. "So your telling me that Kellia here isn't really the daughter I raised. So then apart from being my blood who raised her?". Phoebe slowly put her hand up with a little grin. 


	10. Conclusion

Chapter 11  
  
Piper looks from Phoebe to Kellia. "So your telling me you raised my child by yourself, So how exactly does that work. You can barely find time for your daughter now!"  
  
Phoebe looks at Piper hurt "Hey that's not fair". Piper sighed defeated and said "Ok so you tell me this, what exactly did you want me to do?"  
  
Just then Wyatt came running down the stairs yelling "Demon". Piper and Phoebe rush off while calling for Paige. They come face to face with a laughing Wyatt "Got you". Piper wacks him in the arm "That isn't funny". Phoebe just smiles and goes back to the kitchen and picks up Palia. Paige orbs in and on seeing Wyatt laughing she orbs back out again. Piper hits Wyatt again (not hard of course) and walks back to the kitchen. She sees both Kellia and Phoebe sitting there and she says "Why don't we just do a spell to give her back her memory and get Leo to dust her to forget". Kellia looks up and says "But there are some things I don't want to forget".  
  
Piper looks at her sympathetically and says "Honey I think it might get a little confusing if you have both the memories, at least Phoebe has done this sort of thing before, I think it would be easier on you if you don't remember". Kellia does one of those pouty lips and says "fine but if I end up being a spoilt brat then it's your fault". This earns a laugh from Wyatt who heard this comment "You a spoilt brat little sis never" he says sarcastically. Kellia glares at him.  
  
Piper goes over and gives her a hug and says "Hey come on chin up, at least you get the day off." Phoebe watches this and says "I think I might get Leo to make me forget what happened too, cause I might get a little jealous otherwise." Kellia smiles and goes over to her and says "Hey you will always be my favourite aunty even if I forget."  
  
Piper yells "Leo come on get your butt down here". Leo orbs in and gives Piper and very passionate kiss, which earns a "Ewww What's with the PDA" from Kellia. Leo smiles and says "So we're in for a dusting are we". Piper looks at him surprised "have you been listening in on us" she asks him. He smiles and shrugs "How else am I going to learn what is going on in this house." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a little bag. "First have got a spell to give back this times memories Pheebs". Phoebe holds up a piece of paper she just finished writing "Check" she tells him. He goes over to her and takes the paper from her and gives it to Piper. "Alright here goes" he tells them, he goes over to his daughter and blows the dust into her face and Piper reads what Phoebe wrote. Leo then goes to Phoebe and does the same and Piper goes to her and reads again. Kellia comes out of what seems to be a trance, she blinks and looks at her watch and exclaims "Oh no I am late". Piper stops her and says "Hey remember I said today is a mother daughter day, just you and me and Phoebe and Palia."  
  
Kellia looks at her and tries to work out when she said that. Instead she shrugs and says "Cool wait until I tell Jessica she is soo going to be jealous".  
  
So all is right in the Halliwell manor, it is the way it should be. With everyone happy and good and not remembering what the shouldn't. The female Halliwell's minus Paige have a fun movie day full with popcorn and chocolate and except for Piper are oblivious to what could have been.  
  
The End 


End file.
